denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
Old English version name / New English version name The people doesn't know what religion Youngsoon Yang believes. But the author has read the Bible. Therefore, the author often puts parodies of the Bible in Denma. It also includes characters that appear in web fiction. The characters with name and appear 2 or more chs. (chapters) are made into an article. Silverquick Deliverers Quanx deliverers *Denma (Dike Heubing) *Bahel: Supervisor. *Zet / Jet *Marvic *Expired deliverer: He first appeared in Eve Rachel (1) - Ch.11. He kills his Eve. In (3), while he's leaving Silverquick, he meets Adam in spaceship. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Edrei: Supervisor of D-3. *Another deliverymen: They first appeared in Eve Rachel (1). They uses energy beam. They became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. Here's the fan art. December 29, 2017 - Source (Korean) *A deliveryman: He first appeared in Eve Rachel (1). He uses pyrokinesis. He using Quanx skills in headquarters so he spanked by Adam. And he and another delivery men became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. Here's the fan art. December 29, 2017 - Source (Korean) *Arcel *Ballack *Crying Daddy's closest friends *Crying Daddy *Head-Eye (이마눈, Ima-Nun / 額目, É mù / 脑门眼, 腦門眼, Nǎomén yǎn): He first appeared in Blackout (3). He last appeared in A Catnap (170)- Ch.492. He doesn't caught the assigned perp in time, so he was lifetime contracted. He uses pyrokinesis. *Amethystine eyes Animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Jet, Denma, Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, Ringed baldhead, Sky blue skin *Ringed baldhead *Frog skin: He first appeared in Blackout (4) - Ch.19. He uses pychokinesis. He belongs to D-3. He last appeared in For Supervisor Edrei. *Eyebrow hair *Sky blue skin *Dark brown mask: He first appeared in Blackout (4). In God's Lover (3), he and Sky blue skin are go to the recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after Denma has been terminated, they're try to drag Cell. At this time, Denma is appears. *Matae / Matthew *Deliverer that was 5 years ago: He appeared in Blackout (5). He uses pyrokinesis. *Eunguy *Dwight *Ivory hair Female deliverers *Jet's ex-girlfriend: She first appeared in Pigear (1). She last appeared in (16). She isn't interested in dating a womanizer. *June (준, Jun / 俊, 俊, Jùn): She appeared in Pigear (1). Her hair is yellow, but in volume, it turns black. Probably because of the lack of yellow ink. *Humpty: She appeared in God's Lover (3). She's ivory. She and Dumpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick's station 7 down. They says Dr. Yahwah went up against the directors again. They're considered to be women, because they wears Cleavage Look. *Dumpty: She appeared in God's Lover (3). She's dark brown. She and Humpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick's station 7 down. They're considered to be women, because they wears Cleavage Look. Eves & etc. *Cell: Denma's Eve. *Quai: Quai is not Eve. *Bahel's Eve *Bon: Zet / Jet's Eve. *Expired deliverer's Eve *Rachel: Marvic's Eve. *Adam: Adam is not Eve. *Edrei's Eve *Arcel's Eve *Dwight's Eve Administrator *Uriel *Dr. Yahwah **Camael *Director of Silverquick's station 7 *Director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague *Deputy director of Silverquick's station 7: She appeared in 14. A.E. (2). She has black straight hair. *Deputy director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague: She appeared in 14. A.E. (2). She has short hair. Dispatched priests *Ithel / Edel *Pyordo / Ferdo *Skellion Delivery episodes characters A Dog of Pamana Mclight, Max (dog) *Max (dog) *Jinu *Maclight / Mclight (맥라이트, Maeglaiteu / マックライト, Makku raito / 麦拉伊特, 麥拉伊特, Mài lā yī tè): Jinu's father. His dead body appeared in (2). And his living body appeared in (3). He last appeared in (4). Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Joen / Joanne (조엔, Joen / ジョエン, Joen / 叫琼, 叫瓊, Jiào qióng): Jinu's mother. She appeared in (3). Captain Hardok *Edoms: Their base is in Recca. **Bosun / Bos'n (갑판장, Gappanjang / 水夫長, Suifuchō / 甲板长, 甲板長, Jiǎbǎn zhǎng): He first appeared in (1). He last appeared in (6). **Hardok (Hitcher Greg) **Staff captain (부선장, Buseonjang / 副船長, Fuku senchō / 副船长, 副船長, Fù chuánzhǎng): He first appeared in (2). He last appeared in (6). *Wegun / Weygun (위건, Wigeon / ウィガン, U~igan / 维根, 維根, Wéi gēn): He first appeared in (1). He last appeared in (5). *Min-G *Myrael / Mirael (미라엘, Mirael / ミラエル, Miraeru / 米拉尔, 米拉爾, Mǐ lā ěr): She first appeared in (2). She's Hardok's former wife. Now she's Weygun's wife. *May (메이, Mei / メイ, Mei / 梅, 梅, Méi): She first appeared in (2). She's Hardok's daughter. She has the same name as May of God's Lover. So, in volume, her name is changed to Juday (주데이, Judei). *Shawn / Sean (숀, Syon / ション, Shon / 肖恩, 肖恩, Xiào ēn), Fate / Pate, Hagen (하겐, Hagen / ハーゲン, Hāgen / 哈根, 哈根, Hā gēn), Quich / Kuitch (쿠이치 Kuichi / クイチ, Kuichi / 库尔奇, 庫爾奇, Kù ěr qí), Gerber (거버, Geobeo / カバー, Kabā / 戈弗, 戈弗, Gē fú), Hachi (하치, Hachi / ハチ, Hachi / 哈奇, 哈奇, Hā qí), Gaus / Gauss (가우스, Gaus / カウス, Kausu / 高斯, 高斯, Gāosī): They first appeared in (2). They last appeared in (5). *Kay (케이, Kei / ケイ, Kei / 凯伊, 凱伊, Kǎi yī), Dalton (달튼, Dalteun / ダルトン, Daruton / 道尔顿, 道爾頓, Dào ěr dùn), Karl (칼, Kal / カール, Kāru / 卡尔, 卡爾, Kǎ'ěr), Marco (마르코 Mareuko / マルコ, Maruko / 马可仕, 馬可仕, Mǎkěshì), Drake (드레이크, Deureikeu / ドレイク, Doreiku / 德雷克, 德雷克, Dé léi kè), McGray (맥그레이, Maekgeurei / マックライ, Makkurai / 麦格雷迪, 麥格雷迪, Mài géléi dí), Gaus / Gauss (고어, Goeo / コー, Kō / 高尔, 高爾, Gāo ěr): They mentioned in (2). They appeared in (4). *The refugee children of the turtleship: Hix / Hicks, Eric (에릭, Erik / エリック, Erikku / 艾力克, 艾力克, Ài lìkè), Little Tommy (리틀 토미, Riteul Tomi / トミー, Tomī / 小汤米, 小湯米, Xiǎo tāng mǐ), Judelaw (주드로, Judeuro / ジュドロ, Judoro / 裘德洛, 裘德洛, Qiúdéluò), Cajun (케이준, Keijun / ケイジュン, Keijun / 卡尔祖, 卡爾祖, Kǎ'ěr zǔ), Miru (미루, Miru / ミル, Miru / 米露, 米露, Mǐ lù), Nail (네일, Neil / ネイル, Neiru / 内尔服, 內爾服, Nèi ěr fú), Jewoo (제우, Jewoo / ジェウ, Jeu / 耶户, 耶户, Yé hù), Jiwon (지원, Jiwon / 支援, Shien / 智源, 智源, Zhì yuán), Uz / Woods (우즈, Ujeu / ウッズ, Uzzu / 伍兹, 伍兹, Wǔzī), Min-G. Jewoo has the same name as Jewoo of God's Lover. With the exception of Hicks and Min-G, They first appeared in (5). They last appeared in (6). **Hix / Hicks (힉스, Hikseu / 希克斯, 希克斯, Xī kè sī): He first appeared in (4). And he last appeared in 9. A.E.. link *Paster Duwon / Father Doowon (두원 신부, Duwon Sinbu / ドウ神父, Dō shinpu / 斗原神父, 鬥原神父, Dòu yuán shénfù): He mentioned in Captain Hardok (5). Yael Road *Yael *Chairman (의장, Uijang): He mentioned in (1) - Ch.25. And he first appeared in (2). He last appeared in (9). Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Anne *Amella / Amela (아멜라, Amella / アーメラ, Āmera / 阿梅拉, 阿梅拉, Ā méi lā): She mentioned in (5). And she appeared in 7. A.E. (1). Yael, Amela's daughter *Amela's daughter: She appeared in 7. A.E. (1). *Noah (노아, Noa / 诺亚, 諾亞, Nuò yǎ): He appeared in 7. A.E. (1). The name Noah comes from the Noah. And the word Noah is Hebrew נוֹחַ or נֹחַ origin. It means "rest". Mandragora *Sister Naomi *Mother superior: She first appeared in (1). She last appeared in 9. A.E. and... link *Bubble gum boy: He first appeared in (3). He last appeared in 9. A.E. and... link *Evenessel's Mayor: He first appeared in (3). He last appeared in (7). *Gordon (고든, Godeun / ゴードン, Gōdon / 戈登, 戈登, Gē dēng): He first appeared in (4). And he mentioned in (5). He last appeared in (7). *Ms. Yoon (윤 비서, Yun Biseo / ユン祕書, Yun mìshū / 尹秘书, 尹祕書, Yǐn mìshū): She first appeared in (4). And she mentioned in (5). She last appeared in 9. A.E. and... link *Sister Maria (마리아 수녀, Maria sunyeo / マリア修女, Maria shūjo / 玛利亚修女, 瑪利亞修女, Mǎ lì yǎ xiūnǚ): She appeared in (7). Pigear *Mu *Mario *Poachers: They first appeared in (2). They first mentioned in (3). They last appeared in (33). They're associated with Mario. They poach Pigear. **Tanza **Hoon *Staffs member at the Animal Protection Lab: They first appeared in (3). They last appeared in 14. A.E. (4). These're called kids to others. They're tries to keep Pigear. But the servants let female Pigear loose in forest behind nobles back. The servants set nobles up with these who helped nobles to adopts female Pigear in first place. They also called the Animal Rights Group. The female Pigears are pretty and beautiful, it's one of the reasons why the research group got formed. *Sylvia (실비아, Silbia / シルビア, Shirubia / 雪尔维娅, 雪爾維婭, Xuě ěr wéi yà): She first mentioned in (10). She last appeared in 14. A.E. (4). She's female Pigear and the Pigear queen. Mu and the Mario's butler let Sylvia loose in forest behind Mario's back. She appears in front of Mario's eyes. *One noble God's Lover *Dr. God *Colonel Hawk *Lieutenant Colonel: He first appeared in (13). He last appeared in (115). in original version, his military rank is revealed in (25) (Korean). But in English version, his military rank is revealed in (107). *Owner of the SPAGHETTI ADAGIO: He first appeared in (16). He appeared in (21). He last appeared in (41). In fact, he's a gambling addict. *Old man: He first appeared in (17). He appeared in (21). He last appeared in (41). In fact, he's a pedophile. *A man: He first appeared in (17). He appeared in (21). He last appeared in (41). In fact, he's a womanizer. *Jenny: She appeared in (17). Her name is mentioned in (21). She has the same name as Jenny of Sixteen. She isn't interested in dating a womanizer. *Woman: She first appeared in (17). She appeared in (21). She last appeared in (41). In fact, she's a con artist who exploits the confidence of men with sex appeal. *Another man: He first appeared in (17). He appeared in (21). He last appeared in (41). In fact, he's a moneylender. *A board member of committee: He first appeared in (19). He last appeared in (114) - Ch.309. He's one of the board member of Planet Bella Ruling Committee. He says to his aide that "Ah, shoot..." And he says to another board member of committee that "Hey, that's what my aides do, not me!" *Another board member of committee: He first appeared in (19). He last appeared in (114) - Ch.309. He's one of the board member of Planet Bella Ruling Committee. *Angel team director: He first appeared in (19). He last appeared in 15. A.E. (3). He's the director of A.N.G.E.L. *Actor of TRANS PERM 3: He first appeared in (21). He last appeared in (114) - Ch.309. *Researcher: He first appeared in (22). He last appeared in 15. A.E. He wears glasses. (3-3). *Other researchers *May Cherry Blossom *Hair salon boss: He first mentioned in (20). He first appeared in (22). He last appeared in (35). *A staff of hair salon: She first appeared in (23). She last appeared in (45). Before May came, she was the youngest. *Another staff of hair salon: She first appeared in (23). She last appeared in (45). *The other staff of hair salon: She first appeared in (23). She last appeared in (39). *Jewoo *Earl Limbour *Owner of planet Bella **Owner of planet Bella's butler **Mari *Researchers of in Dummy laboratory: They first appeared in (47). The one person last appeared in (64). They experiment to God. *Fat killer: He first mentioned in (58). He first appeared in (59). He last appeared in (62). The elder's butler says to him that he take care of him as soon as possible, but don't leave anything behind. He uses the Quanx ability to move the both hands away, and he uses red ball-shaped nose for smell to the patient exposed to medication. The elder's butler says God is exposed to the same medication as the patient. He hangs the nose to a bird called Jjack and a dog called Zzong. After that, he takes a gun to blow up the target's head. The sun was already on the rise. Jjack arrives at the God's position and he get to knows about this. He shoots at God. God still can't believe how he dodged it. Maybe the reflex may be that of the body. After that, God grabbed his partial transported hand and ran away after the break his arm. But God is cornered high place. He pierces God with a knife holding the other hand, and pushes. God survived it but there was a problem on the landing. God couldn't feel anything below waist. He calls for Zzong, and at that moment God fires a flame that he shoots using nearby objects. However, Zzong is actually a robot, so she only her hair gets burnt. He says Zzong likes to eat just like him but the difference is she chews up and eats everything, even the bones, so normally, she eats up dead bodies but in God's case, she'll eat him into a dead body. God uses a crane to drop the scrapped car, attacking his remaining arm, and Zzong, and Jjack, who was riding on her. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Hyponne family **Nanny of Hyponne family **Soobin **Mrs. Hyponne **Eldest son of Hyponne family **Butler of Hyponne family **Second son of Hyponne family **Third son of Hyponne family **Fourth son of Hyponne family **Fifth son of Hyponne family **Eldest son's wife **Second son's wife **Third son's wife **Maid of Hyponne family *Mr. Gon (곤사마, Gonsama / ゴン樣, Gon sama / 雪坤大人, Kūn dàrén, 坤先生, Kūn xiānshēng): He first appeared in (82). He last appeared in (114). He's a movie star of planet Bella. The third son of the Hyponne family's wife likes him. *Mr. Hitas Church of Madonna *Madonna *Joshua *Soy *Jay *Eugene *Doctor Kitten Bishops *Agnes: At least 7 years ago. If she was involved with Toshka case, she could have been a bishop at least 12 years ago. *Mituera / Metuera (미투에라, Mituera / ミトゥエラ, Mito~uera / 米图埃拉, 米圖埃拉, Mǐ tú āi lā): She first appeared in Sixteen (29). She last appeared in (30). The name Metuera refers to the associated with one of the largest and most precipitously built complexes of Eastern Orthodox monasteries in Greece, Meteora. And the word Meteora is Greek Μετέωρα origin. It means "middle of the sky", "suspended in air" or "in heavens above". *Ran *Kanu *Head Bishop *Manager Bishop (총무주교, Chongmujugyo / 総務主教, Soumushukyō): She appeared in 1. A.E. (13). She's in charge of general affairs for the Church of Madonna. She wears purple dress. Kanu reports to her of what had happened so far. She says the Duke have a top secret, and he killed the Head Bishop, and he done something to the planet Aorica but the church need him so they need to get the consent from the archbishops and get him aboard the courier business so she'll meet him set up a meeting. Kanu asks how will she convince the other archbishops. She answers that, it's the money problem so the U.C.S. will be the judge of the Duke's action, and he's getting a death sentence, but then again, he'll gather the best lawyers in the entire universe, he'll somehow reduce his sentence, but he'll still be behind bars. She explains, with the Duke out of the picture, his vast fortune will be all the remains, she'll propose to those archbishops to share the leftover fortune, and then she'll use him who just loves the spotlight as a scapegoat for the U.C.S. should a problem arise, the church can blame him, these two will be more than enough to get their consent. She says if things go according to Ran's calculation, it'll be perfect, but it's not that big of a deal if the calculation doesn't match, it's his problem, not theirs, and she's pretty sure he's already finished his calculation by now and started making his moves for the benefit of the church. Kanu reports there seems to have been a problem at an Intersecting Space owned by the U.C.S. the word is they'll undergo major restructuring. She says something must've crossed over from another universe, maybe Ran is too overloaded with all those causality calculations, and there's something he's gravely mistaken, he thinks that he knows everything, and he thinks the church move according to his calculations, but he calculates the causality according to the church agenda after they make a move, so he's not predicting the future and he's more of a janitor, but considering all his hard work, they let him live in the illusion that he's under control of everything. She thinks the White Police Guards is the firepower of guards owned by one man, and the church should prepare something too, otherwise, they'll be outmatched. Priests *Taesaja (태사자, Taesaja): He appeared in the Iron Dog John Doe. He's Teleporting Quanx. He's Eugene's guard. He looks like ninja. Someone's funeral is holds. A girl who's wearing a school uniform is cries. He and Eugene are see this. In the 25th year of the Gwangmu, Cadet General Country, Enoch. Eugene meets Abigail. Eugene orders him to leave for a while. He teleports and disappears. The name Taesaja comes from the Taishi Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. *Red hair: He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in Sixteen (13). Here's a fan art. September 30, 2014 *Abigail *Scar face: He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). *June *Thomas *Degon *Monk Franco (프랑코 수사, Peurangko susa / フランコ, Furanko): He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in A Catnap (12). He's a monk. He takes care of the garden in the House of Dancing Flowers, and Rami does a part time job there. He takes care of Soy and Jay while Rami was going to Holy visits. *Ithel / Edel *Yoon *O *Pyordo / Ferdo *Skellion *Ham *Heimann's henchman: He appeared in Sixteen (2). He uses psychokinesis. *Heimann *Gabriel (가브리엘, Gabeuriel / ガブリエル, Gaburieru / 佳芙里埃尔, 佳芙里埃爾, Jiā fú lǐ āi ěr): He appeared in Sixteen (7). He's Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Shimei. The name Gabriel comes from the angel Gabriel. And the word Gabriel is Hebrew גַּבְרִיאֵל origin. It means "God is my strength" or "man of god". *Shimei (시므이, Simeui / シムイ, Shimui / 西莫伊, 西莫伊, Xī mò yī): He appeared in Sixteen (7). He's Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Gabriel. The name Shimei comes from the biblical character Shimei. And the word Shimei is Hebrew שִׁמְעִי origin. It means "famous" or "hear me (El or Jah)". *Chief priest: He first appeared in Sixteen (7). He last appeared in (27). He's head Deva Asherah's Guardian priest. Asherah sends him to the baron Hussadin's mansion, located on planet Bayeux because Guardian priests until they're able to adjust to the new life. *Hades Blue skin, Bomb guy, Haaken *Blue skin: He first appeared in A Catnap (72). He last appeared in (138). He's Hyper-Quanx. He uses Repulsion, Quanx Detection abilities. He's a life-term prisoner of the Internal Affairs. *Bomb guy: He first appeared in A Catnap (72). He last appeared in (115). He's Explosion Quanx. He's a life-term prisoner of the Internal Affairs. *Haaken Internal Affairs See characters. *Gora / Korah: 7 years ago, he belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Horned nose: He was belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Balak (Balack) *Bull horn: He was belongs to the group that against Gatsu. *Gotz / Gatsu *Right-Hand man for Gatsu *Max: 7 years ago. in past, he was in Security Department. *Theare / Mr. Tear: 7 years ago, he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. *Deputy director of Internal Affairs: Current time. 7 years ago, he guessed he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. in past, he was Chief of Security Department. *Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary Security Department See characters. *Chief of Security Department: Past *Max: Past *Internal Affairs member: He's spy sent by here. *One of their team members is from the Internal Affairs: He's spy sent by here. *Mole Face *Tear: Past *Honma Priestesses Denjo, Rami, Thomas *Rami *Yujin (유진, Yujin / ユジン, Yujin) She first appeared in Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). And in Denma, she's first appeared in A Catnap (14). She has the same name or pronunciation (English version) as Eugene (Yujin) of Iron Dog John Doe and Denma. In Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts, the author drew many prototypes of the Rami Record and Church of Madonna. (8), it updated June 20, 2008. She's Rami's friend. Rami meets her, and she asks she's on duty, and she says she's seeing someone at the Palace. She says she's going there too and let's go together when she's done cleaning, but Rami moves away so fast. While Jay sleeps in classroom, Soy goes to her with holds a chocolate pie. She tries to deliver chocolate pie instead, but takes a look at Soy's face and takes her to the Palace to deliver it directly. Rami sees her and Soy. Rami welcome to chocolate pie angel and says Jay's ass will be on fire today. At this time, a loud noise is heard, and Soy falls down. At that moment, the ceiling of the building collapses, and Rami see Soy is buried in front of her. After waking up from bed, Rami cries with the teacher and her, Jay, after heard that Soy is dead. Here's the fan arts. July 31, 2012, August 1, 2012, *Rami's a friend *Nell: At least 9 ~ 7 years ago *Yahwah: Shaman (priestess) ghost Devas *Agnes: 20 years ago *Nell: 7 years ago *Jenny *Asherah *Leeyou / Yiyoo Patrons *Baron Hussadin *Duke Nobles The servants and slaves who don't have a single article are listed here. The noble characters see each characters article or this article. *Baron Hussadin **Hussadin's butler: He first appeared in Sixteen (14). He last appeared in (22). He's the butler of Baron Hussadin's mansion, on the planet Bayeux. *Representatives of Sidgear / Reps of Zedekiah brigade *Galrep Brothers / Caleb Brothers *Horma / Hormah *Mario **Mario's butler: He first appeared in Pigear (1). He last appeared in (12). In Mario's mansion, there's a fall down man who was struck by a blunt force. Jet finds out he isn't the one who fell down. Tanza and his men are arrives Mario's mansion, and they see a fall down man is Mario's butler. Mu says to another staff of Animal Protection Lab that she'll goes look for Mario. And Mu says at the scene was only Mario's knocked out butler, and based on her last phone call with the butler, he must have went into the forest to seek for Sylvia. Mario calls to Tanza that the butler let Sylvia loose in forest behind his back. So, Mario got the butler on his back too. Mario says the butler set him up with Mu from the Animal Rights Group who helped him to adopt Sylvia in first place. *One noble *Earl of Limbour *Owner of planet Bella *Owner of planet Bella's butler He first appeared in God's Lover (43). He last appeared in 15. A.E. (1). He looks like red skin Hitler. He'll send the surgical team to God. He tells to the director that elder want to keep God using the Artificial neurological cell procedure because his hobby. He says everyone thinks the purpose of the Artificial neurological cell procedure is to preserve someone's consciousness, and at first even the elder thought that too. When God dies, he says to the researchers in Dummy laboratory that it's more like the sample that has a sense of identify and a strong durability of stress so he orders they pull out the socket. Paul says if God stay here long enough, he'll lose his mind and the number of biodummies that he'll be implanted is decided by him and the researchers up there. About a year and a half later, he finds that God has escaped. The researcher says they need to request the A.N.G.E.L. Town, the military, and the police for cooperation. He says the U.C.S. will find us because they're under their radar, so he'll have to ask the Quanx who's always taken care of these things to perfection. He says to fat killer that he take care of him as soon as possible, but don't leave anything behind. The fat killer uses the Quanx ability to move the both hands away, and he uses red ball-shaped nose for smell to the patient exposed to medication. He says God is exposed to the same medication as the patient. The fat killer hangs the nose to a bird called Jjack and a dog called Zzong. After that, the fat killer takes a gun to blow up the target's head. But the fat killer fails to kill God. God wanted to finish those who killed and experimented on him off, at first. That dummy lab that was disconnected from the network was no longer there when God went to see it inside an avatar robot. There God somehow found a message from the man who was in charge. Based on the investigation, God transferred all of his data from his sockets to the network. The experts say that there's nothing to worry about because a consciousness will be scattered once it's transferred to the network but they can never trust those "experts". So they're closing down this facility. The owner of planet Bella normally works as a librarian in library. The owner of planet Bella orders to him that first tell the man to buy all the stocks of the pharmaceutical company, and once a virus is spread and a few dies, the loss will be up made up, and he report the rest when he get home. The owner of planet Bella orders to him that so resume the dummy project now and make sure that the information doesn't leak out. The owner of planet Bella says that wasn't a malfunctioning of robots and the guy knew exactly who he was and he beat him up every time by manipulating the network from outside. So The owner of planet Bella orders to use the entire A.N.G.E.L. system to find out the guy who's related to the extra-planet wolf that drank coffee. He says the A.N.G.E.L. project team did an investigation on the blackout last night and found out that it wasn't an error, so they should have a lead on the guy soon. The director hears the couple's words and finds out that he's God. He notices that he's using the network as his dummy. In 15. A.E. (1), the owner of planet Bella reads the novel GOD'S LOVER. He's on the phone and he says the names are different, but the story is same. The owner of planet Bella says who really cares about this crappy novel and maybe more people will protest but there's nothing to worry about it, and he orders leave him alone. *Mari (마리, Mari / マリ, Mari / 玛丽, 瑪麗, Mǎlì): She appeared in (43). She's the owner of planet Bella's butler's maid. Gosan family See characters. *Duke of Gosan *Director of Pax Industries *Duke *Doctor Kitten *Mayhen White Police Guards See characters. *Daniel *Honma: 20 years ago *El's Five Fingers **Federick: 20 years ago **Lot: Several years ago **Gaya: Several years ago Hyponne family See characters. *Soobin *Nanny of Hyponne family El family *Count El *Cain *Guyrin *Hazz *Marvin Security guards *Dike Heubing: He's presumed to be the former. Strangely enough, Dike struggles with El, but he wears El's men's uniform. *Four warriors / Big four *Kaiser Heubing El's Five Fingers *Federick *Lot *Glyph of forehead *White man *Gaya Gangland *Edoms **Bosun / Bos'n **Hardok **Staff captain *Supreme Ruler / King (패왕, Paewang / 覇王, Haō / 霸王, 霸王, Bàwáng): He mentioned in Captain Hardok (2). He was offered Min-G a satellite, but she refused. Bos'n tells a pirate that he will should just die. He's the owner of the Black market. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *King of Aorica (아오리카 패왕, Aorika paewang / アオリカ覇王, Aorika haō): He first appeared in A Catnap (162). He last appeared in (168) - Ch.490. He's the king of Aorica. There's a Chinese character '王' on his forehead. It means king. His kidnapping and extortion days are almost 20 years ago. Aorica is known to be the most vicious planet even among all the hideout planets in the Universe eight, and the planet consists of outlaws and their relatives who're either banished or on the run, and their main source of income is from their drug manufacture and trafficking, which account for a staggering 13% of the entire universe, and the so-called Hourglass series, in particular, is their best seller, and whenever a new product from the series is released, it's instantly sold out, and he can image how high the prices goes up, and the Hourglass is the drug that shapes into an hourglass when he mix it in the water. The Director of Pax Industries explains he uses the profit he gained from the drugs to equip and even manufacture powerful weapons, and with all the work they put in their planetary defense, there's no telling just how strong their firepower really is, and he also has a planetary vigilante called 'The Thousand Men', consisting of literally a thousand Quanxs, more importantly, since the whole planet is a safe haven, even the Patrol won't lend their aid on this one. The Corporal of Patrol puts a white drug in the water. The white drug turns into an hourglass shape. He says the hourglass is exquisite, and the Corporal of Patrol says it's as gorgeous as his woman, so merchandise as fine as this will guarantee the best price too. He says he'll add another 0.1% on his commission, but the Corporal of Patrol rejects this and he demands 0.2 and he asks he can take Agnes with him. He says they've plenty of girls here and Agnes is mediocre. The Corporal of Patrol says Agnes is the Duke's Deva, and he shows the enterprises he owns. He says he's the king of Aorica, and he sees and surprises the Duke's enterprises. The Corporal of Patrol says Agnes is scheduled to be sent back in the afternoon and he plans that he'll tell him their route and he'll intercept her. He rejects the plan and he would rather expand his drug distribution lines, and the Corporal of Patrol says if the sum is high enough to impress his boys, the Duke prick will probably give up on Agnes in a heartbeat. The Corporal of Patrol says they're going to make a news headline out of Agnes' kidnapping, then the Duke will never give up on her, and not with his ego and his title of a Patron, and if they can distract everyone on her kidnapping, they can distribute his newest products fast and in large quantities. He accepts it, and he says the fanatics will sit this one out. The Corporal of Patrol says Aorica is beyond any jurisdiction so there's a safe haven for criminals, so the fanatics can't do anything without the authorization of the U.C.S., and they're too afraid to upset the council, and they never get involved themselves, and he has an army of a thousand Quanxs, the shield of Aorica, 'The Thousand Men', even Patrols won't dare mess with. An Aorica member calls to him and reports that the Duke will see them in three hours and he's coming with only one of his entourage and he asked for the coordinates, so he thinks he has no clue what's going on right now. The Director of Pax Industries says he strongly urge the Duke to reconsider because it's too dangerous to go there by himself, and he explains to Aorica and he says so the Duke can't go there. The Duke says so that's exactly why he has to does this himself. Kanu says she thinks it'd be best if the Duke let the church to bring back Agnes. The Duke asks Kanu had stand against the U.C.S. itself. The Director of Pax Industries asks why doesn't the Duke just send the White Police Guards instead. The Duke answers the meeting with the archbishops is imminent so he'd rather take care of this quietly. The Duke agonizes about who should he take as his entourage. He accepts it, and he says the Duke must has something up his sleeve, but there's not a faction who posed any threat to them in the entire universe, and with the firepower they've right now, they can take on the entire Universe eight, if they wanted to, and they just needed enough diversion and time to ensure a smooth distribution of their brand new merch, and he might as well kidnap him too and asks for his ransom as well, that'll make things easier. The Duke orders Lot that he should go find the prick who'll receive the paycheck, and get rid of all these goons on his way out. An Aorica's henchman angry but Lot squeezes his arm into his body. Lot grabs the two centurions' heads and keeps them from moving. Lot says what they just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills. Lot reads two centurions' memories so he checks out him. Lot squeezes two centurions' heads into their body so kills them. In the harem, he's naked body, and he sees Lot and forcibly teleported with him. The Duke says he can get on his feet and they're here with his money. He covers himself with his towel. The Duke says he'll pay him right now so he can open the account for the transfer. The Duke takes out one of his five accounts and begins to send money. He apologizes to this mishap and the Duke accepts. He likes the Duke's attitude, so he says he swears on his name that he'll receive the best hospitality, and he asks they go get themselves a drink. The Duke rejects because he doesn't has time for that. He surprised because his account isn't stop. The money is 10000000000000000000, it means ten Quintilian. He says this is way over what he had in mind and the Duke must really care about Agnes so he asks he just forget the whole thing because this whole ransom was all just a ruse. The Duke becomes stony-faced and says he dare think he'd let him buy off Agnes with money, and this is the price for his whole planet. **The Thousand Men (천무장, Cheonmujang / 千武装, Senbusou): They first mentioned in A Catnap (162). They first appeared in (166) - Ch.488. They last appeared in 1. A.E. (3). They're planetary vigilante of Aorica. They wear a black suit on a white dress shirt, and the tie is yellow. They're thousand Quanxs. Their nickname is the shield of Aorica. The Corporal of Patrol says the king of Aorica have them, an army of a thousand Quanxs, the shield of Aorica. The Director of Pax Industries says he strongly urge the Duke to reconsider because it's too dangerous to go there by himself, and the king of Aorica have a planetary vigilante, consisting of literally a thousand Quanxs, more importantly, since the whole planet is a safe haven, even the Patrol won't lend their aid on this one, so he can't go there. The Duke says so that's exactly why he has to does this himself. The centurion (백인대장, Baekindaejang) is exist. The centurion comes from the centurion. They're the top level Hyper-Quanxs. One of the centurions was applied for the White Police Guards himself about four maybe five years ago, and he was more than qualified for the job, but for some reason, they didn't hire him, and they said that he lack something crucial. The Duke's entourage thinks he knows that he swore the Duke's allegiance to him, but a vigilante army of a thousand Quanxs are too much, so maybe he's too rich to grasp just how many a thousand really is. The spacecraft is arrives. The Duke's entourage says to him that if worse comes to worst, he can maybe handle around three hundred of them on his own, sure, but a thousand isn't. The Duke calls his entourage to Lot and he says there's a reason why he's an outcast among them so he had spit out such nonsense, and he's a rookie and he thinks he's so strong he can beat up his superiors, and if he was gonna make him does all the work, he wouldn't be here right now. Lot says to a centurion that he likes his black suit. A centurion says he could've been in the same white uniform too, if things hadn't turned out the way it did, but now that he sees it he's glad that he didn't. Lot says he knows right and white suits can be so inconvenient sometimes. The Duke orders him that he should go find the prick who'll receive the paycheck, and get rid of all these goons on his way out. An Aorica's henchman angry but Lot squeezes his arm into his body. Lot says all because the suit is white so it's messy so it's gonna leave a stain. Lot grabs the two centurions' heads and keeps them from moving. Lot says what they just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills. Lot reads two centurions' memories so he checks out Aorica's king, and he says both their memories are identical, and there's one good thing about a white suit is even when they're slacking off, they always look so busy. Lot squeezes two centurions' heads into their body so kills them. In 1. A.E. (3), the White Police Guards kill them, and they say that 'All clear'. The Director of Pax Industries surprised to see this, and asks to the Duke that did what the Causality Calculator have to say about this. The Duke breaks the Causality Calculator and answers that it's broken. *Jacobo (야고보, Yagobo): He's the protagonist of The Puppet Show of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's a puppeteer and an assassin. He's Marionette Quanx. He's Dwight's younger brother. He appeared on the second cover. The name Jacobo comes from the biblical character Jacobo. And the word Jacob(o) is Hebrew יעקב origin. It means "supplanter". *No. 5: He's the protagonist of The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's Planar Constraint Quanx. He's wearing a mask. He appeared on the second cover. *No. 1: She only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. She's Equivalent Mass Substitution Quanx. She's lesbian. *No. 2: She only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. She's telepath Quanx. She's Taija race. *No. 3: She only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E.. She's middle-aged woman. *No. 4: He only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's Teleporting Quanx. He's drug addict Quanx. Races Ephraimite See characters. *Crying Daddy Negevian *Yael *Chairman *Amella / Amela *Amela's daughter *Noah Devarims See characters. *Aron / Aaron *Mirai Datsu Savoys See characters. *Pentagon **Gaal **Hank **Red hair **Eldgon **Randolph *Boyle *Theu / Theo *Azio U.C.S. *Fate / Pate (페이트, Peiteu / 费伊特, 費伊特, Fèi yī tè): She first appeared in Captain Hardok (2). She's daughter of Dalton, a senator of the planet Carlburn. She's a member of U.C.S.. She last appeared in (5). Here's the fan art. August 1, 2012 *Corporal of Patrol: He first appeared in A Catnap (90) - Ch.412. He last appeared in (162). He's corporal of Patrol. There's a yellow T on his face. His yellow T changes to white. Aaron says the Internal Affairs Department agents have come where he's. He says Church of Madonna's Guardian priest bought Roots, and he asks who sold this. Aaron answers that he's Chul, his full name is Bongchul Goo. He says the security law of U.C.S. make it illegal to produce illegal weapons and just make the trade is illegal. Aaron says Balack beat him up, who's one of the 3 crazy dogs of the church. He takes a sneer at crazy dog. And he calls to Lee Kyu and he says he want him to handle Roots. He says to Aaron that when Patrols wake up and look in the mirror in the morning sometimes they feel like they're not looking at themselves, and they get more and more like the monsters that they deal with, and they're the crazy dogs that beat up those crazy dogs. He says especially Lee Kyu is one of these, so the priest that bought the Roots, he's very unlucky. He puts a white drug in the water. The white drug turns into an hourglass shape. A man says the hourglass is exquisite, and he says it's as gorgeous as his woman, so merchandise as fine as this will guarantee the best price too. The man says he'll add another 0.1% on his commission, but he rejects this and he demands 0.2 and he asks he can take Agnes with him. The man says they've plenty of girls here and Agnes is mediocre. He says Agnes is the Duke's Deva, and he shows the enterprises he owns. The man says he's the king of Aorica and his kidnapping and extortion days are almost 20 years ago, and he sees and surprises the Duke's enterprises. The Corporal of Patrol says Agnes is scheduled to be sent back in the afternoon and he plans that he'll tell the king of Aorica their route and he'll intercept her. The king of Aorica rejects the plan and he would rather expand his drug distribution lines, and he says if the sum is high enough to impress his boys, the Duke prick will probably give up on Agnes in a heartbeat. The Corporal of Patrol says they're going to make a news headline out of Agnes' kidnapping, then the Duke will never give up on her, and not with his ego and his title of a Patron, and if they can distract everyone on her kidnapping, they can distribute his newest products fast and in large quantities. The king of Aorica accepts it, and he says the fanatics will sit this one out. The Corporal of Patrol says Aorica is beyond any jurisdiction so there's a safe haven for criminals, so the fanatics can't do anything without the authorization of the U.C.S., and they're too afraid to upset the council, and they never get involved themselves, and the king of Aorica have an army of a thousand Quanxs, the shield of Aorica, 'The Thousand Men', even Patrols won't dare mess with. *Lee Kyu *Devil dog: He first appeared in 1. A.E. (6) - Ch.499. He last appeared in (7) - Ch.500. He's a devil dog, and his skin is red, and his horns are black. He's Summon Otherworldly Creatures Quanx. He's an Intersecting Space owned by the U.C.S., so he lives in the planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau. Ran says the priest that this is the line of causality, and the Duke's tomfoolery shouldn't have taken place based on any calculation, and someone must've trespassed into the universe eight through the remaining Intersecting Space again. And his or her actions, whatever it may have been, changed the Duke's decision either directly or indirectly, which led to the anomaly in causality, and aside from the fact that there's no way to stop the invasion from the other universes which could break the causality of this universe, there're certain invasions that can put Ran in harm's way due to the changing causalities. And from another Intersecting Space in which the church can't get officially involved, there's not much the people can do, and it's his fatal flaw and they'll be busy cleaning up afterwards. In the universe thirteen, Intersecting Space Bureau, the one person is all ready to cross over. The person is the only one who survived out of everyone from the universe eight. The bureau staff hopes the person just don't get shot or captured by the guards there, and he'll send it at around the time it arrived in the universe thirteen, and he just wish their guess was right about the Intersecting Space there. At this time, the feed is digesting. The bureau staff says to the person that it started eating so it's time to go. In the universe eight, planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau, he eats the feed. The guards say that the new ingredients must agree with him. At this time, his stomach is shine, because something's entering through the Intersecting Space. He tries to throw up in the toilet, because maybe he think it was the food. He throw up the person with the universe thirteen in the toilet. The guard calls to they bring everyone to the septic tank. Carlburn's Quanx Unit See characters. *Ugly Jade / Nasty Jade *Sergeant Megi / Sergeant Maggie *Master Sergeant Hadore / Master Sergeant Hador *Master Sergeant Ford *Battalion Commander Other characters *Crying Daddy's grandson *Dike's colleagues: Just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who are El's soldiers, in Urano, 3 of Big Four has already lost their fight against them. Jet goes to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike went to frequent bars after he's hearing that. **Bald with a pattern on the forehead: He appeared in Blackout (4). Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **Zet / Jet **Yellow hair: He appeared in Blackout (4). His hair is yellow, but in Volumes, it turns black. Probably because of the lack of yellow ink. *Edel (Arcel's real identity) *Gaal's friend: He first appeared in Savoy Gaal (1). He last appeared in (31). *Hannah *Gale: He appeared in Savoy Gaal (71). Gaal recalls the memory of Hannah because of him. His name is revealed only in new English version. in original version and old English version, his sister calls him brother. *Manoah (마노아, Manoa / マノア, Manoa / 玛挪亚, 瑪挪亞, Mǎ nuó yà): He mentioned in Savoy Gaal (35). He's the chef of the Manoah's Table. The people in planet Urano are must've been there at least once if they were on here. Denma says Hannah is quite the cook so even he would take her in as an apprentice. The name Manoah comes from the biblical character Manoah. And the word Manoah is Hebrew מָנ֫וֹחַ origin. It means "rest". *Z-Dragon *The royal family of Darveness / Tahpenese royalties (다브네스 왕가, Dabeuneseu Wangga / ダブネス王家, Dabunesu ōke / 达布耐斯王族家, 逹布耐斯王族家, Dá bù nài sī wángzú jiā): They first mentioned in Sixteen (48). They're fighting for the throne, so they hires to the 500 mercenaries. The prince is asleep and he's thrown into the satellite Mayork. The name Tahpenese refers to the biblical character Tahpenes. And the word Tahpenes is Greek Θεκεμιμας or Θεχεμινας origin. It means "the wife of the king". *Sasa / Shoftim (사사, Sasa / ササ, Sasa / 司思, 司思, Sī sī): He first appeared in Sixteen (49). And he mentioned and last appeared in (52). He's deputy chief eunuch of Tahpenese. The name Shoftim comes from the Shoftim. And the word Shoftim is Hebrew שופטים origin. It means "judges". Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Mr. Min (민 부장, Min Bujang / 部長, Buchō / 闵部长, 閔部長, Mǐn bùzhǎng): He first appeared in 12. A.E. (7). And he first mentioned in (9). He last appeared in (10). He's a cleaner for the company, keeping things under the rug when necessary. He uses Penetration. *Mr. manager: He first appeared in 12. A.E. (8). He last appeared in (10). He's Z-Dragon's manager. He has learned a thing or two working for CEO kim for 8 years. *CEO Kim (김 사장, Kim Sajang / 社長, Shachō / 金社长, 金社長, Jīn shèzhǎng): He mentioned in 12. A.E. (9). He's the CEO of Z-Dragon's agency company. Dwight, Esmela *Esmela (이스멜라, Yiseumelra / イスメイラ, Isumeira / 伊斯梅尔拉, 伊斯梅爾拉, Yī sī méi ěr lā): She first appeared in Marionette (1). She last appeared in (3). She's Dwight's wife. She's dead, so she's corpse. *Tomoda (토모다, Tomoda / 托莫达, Tuō mò dá): She mentioned in A Catnap (30). A decade ago, she was the top of the actresses because her face, body, expression is best of best. Abigail thinks he want her to be happy. She comes from the Ayaka Tomoda, who's Japanese AV actress. *Dr. Faust (파우스트 선생/박사, Pauseuteu seonsaeng/baksa / ファウスト先生, Fausuto sensei): He mentioned in A Catnap (141). He designed Causality Calculators. The Duke calls him a good doctor. The Duke says under these circumstances, there's a zero percent chance that could've happened, then that means there're only two possible explanations for this, either someone intentionally squeezed through the time axis, and somehow changed the causality, or he simply couldn't build a better calculator than this one. The Duke says he hopes he didn't hear what he just said, but all in all, if the Patrols took Agnes, there's little to worry about because there're quite a few under his sponsorship there. *Wolves' Den **Haaken **Kaiser Heubing (former) *Rosa (로사, Rosa / ロサ, Rosa): She mentioned in 1. A.E. (2). Haaken meets his comrades, and he finds Guyrin and her. A comrade says he's sorry and it looks like someone slipped the plan that day to El. Haaken accuses himself because he leaving Guyrin to her like that, and he totally forgot about them all this time while he was locked up after the church set him up, and he even thought about running away to another universe. *Kaiser's wife: She appeared in 1. A.E. (2). In the El's man's home, his son, Dike eats an egg bun. El's man asks her that her feeling and she did take the pill. She answers she's much better now. At this time, El's man have a call, and says the Count seeks his presence. El's man calls Dike that he can take care of his mom, and he'll be right back. She calls El's man to Kaiser, and says be careful out there. Category:Characters